With non-renewable resources such as petroleum drying up and the environmental pollution becoming serious, people pay more attention to new energy vehicles. The power battery is a heart part of the new energy vehicle. Since vehicles have great maneuverability and may be often subject to vibration and impacts, requirements for safety and reliability of the power battery are strict.
In the related art, the power battery generally includes a plurality of electric cores formed by overlapping a plurality of layers of flexible members, electrolyte, a battery cover and a shell. The electric cores are insulated with the battery cover and/or the shell.
Nowadays, the electric core generally has a better structure in which the electrode (both anode and cathode) sheet is provided with a coated area and an uncoated area in its width direction, a separator is disposed between the anode sheet and the cathode sheet, the coated areas of the anode sheet and the cathode sheet are winded with respect to the separator to obtain the electric core, and also, the uncoated area is winded to form a winding tab configured to lead out large current, and then a middle part of the winding tab is laminated such that it is convenient for the winding tab to be welded with an electrode terminal to lead out current.
The power battery has a high capacity and a large volume, and each electric core therein also has a large volume. Meanwhile, since each electric core is formed by the plurality of layers of flexible members, the electric core is easy to be damaged during turnover thereof. For batteries including a plurality of electric cores, combination and position of the plurality of the electric cores are difficult. During assembling of the battery, for example while the shell is being fitted over the electric cores, frictions between the electric cores and a wall of the shell may bring great damage to the electric cores. In use of the battery, vibration and jolt of the vehicle may cause the electric cores to move in the shell, which may cause damage to the electric cores, thus resulting in following problems which may bring hidden safety hazard to the battery: a current collector may be broken, the separator may shrink, materials of the electrode plate may peel off, and welding points may be destroyed by the impacts.